Energy management systems include devices having programming to control operation of the devices. Some energy management systems may be utilized to control the devices within the system based on different optimization techniques. Some of the devices may be manufactured by different manufactures and may not enable a centralized energy management system to customize operation of the devices within the energy management system. For example, some devices may include application programming interfaces (APIs) that are not publically available for integration of a given device with the energy management system.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.